1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to client/server and server/server operations. In one example, the disclosure describes using proxy operations on client devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Client devices interact with servers to perform a variety of operations. For example, mobile phones include applications that perform operations with billing servers in order to perform transactions. A mobile phone application may be used to add or remove subscriptions to services. Many different operations with billing servers may be involved. A mobile phone application is typically configured with information that allows the mobile phone application to interact with the billing server using a particular protocol.
However, techniques and mechanisms for allowing client device interaction with a server are limited. Consequently, it is desirable to provide additional techniques and mechanisms for performing client server operations.